


Implications

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [52]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, exasperated weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the prompt: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other.~“I still don’t-” Yang frowns, “What does that have to do with confessing something to me? Are you implying that…?”Blake stares at her for a moment and then lets out a little laugh. “Yang… yes. Yes, that’s what I’m implying.”Yang slowly starts to smile, and everyone else fades from Blake’s mind as she sees it. “You love me?”





	Implications

Yang smiles and pulls Blake a little closer to her side as the faunus chuckles at some joke the blonde had made offhandedly. The ride on the airship has been relatively quiet, the group sparking a few quiet conversations ever so often. Even Nora, who’s usually unpredictably bouncy, is sitting relatively silently with Jaune and Ren. It was a _tiring_ day. 

“I’ll never understand how you come up with stuff like that on the spot.” Blake laughs, shoving Yang’s side gently as the blonde grins.

“My _jokes_?” Yang asks, quirking her head to the side, “They just kind of… _pop _into my head and I have like _no _filter, so I just say them.”

Blake chuckles for a few more seconds before ultimately tapering off. Her and Yang are sitting shoulder to shoulder, and Blake ends up glancing down at Yang’s bionic hand. The faunus lets out a little sigh, then reaches over to take her hand into her own. Yang’s fingers immediately curl around hers, causing a little blush to dust the noirette’s face, and she diverts her gaze in embarrassment. The brawler rubs her thumb gently across the back of her hand, a little smile of her own forming on her face. After a moment, Blake furrows her eyebrows and says, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Blake scoots a little closer to her, then responds, “For _today, for_ yesterday. For _every_ day that you’ve ever been there for me. I… took advantage of that care and I’m _sorry_.”

“What? _Blake_, you didn’t-”

“I _did_. I took everything you gave me and then _ran_. After all that, I just left you alone. I don’t understand why you’re giving me another chance, but _please_ know, that I will _never_ take advantage of that again, and I know that I’ve said it a million times already, but I will _never_ _leave_ you again. I’m just- I’m _so_ tired of running from the things I’m scared of, Yang. I can’t do that anymore. Nothing’s ever going to get better if I run. It’ll only get better if I stay and fight for what I want, and what I _want_ is… to be here with the team. With Ruby, Weiss, and _you_. _Especially_ you. I mean, you mean absolutely _everything _to me, Yang.” she finishes in a whisper.

Yang’s mouth falls open as she stares at the side of Blake’s head in shock. The faunus hadn’t looked up at her once, but Yang knows she’s nervous because of the way her eyebrows are knit together, and the way her ears are flat against her head. The blonde hadn’t expected the conversation to head in this direction, but she knows that it had been a long time coming. But one thing from Blake’s little rant sticks out to her, makes her pause. “You’re… scared of _me_…?”

Blake tenses against her, then pulls her head off of her shoulder. Yang meets her eyes, and then frowns, “No, I-” Blake sighs, “Not _scared_… Not in the way you’d think.” Yang merely raises an eyebrow, continuing to stare at her. “I’m not _scared _of you. I’d _never _be scared of you, Yang,” Blake murmurs with a shake of her head, then takes a deep breath, her voice falling to a whisper so no one else would hear over their own conversations, “What I’m scared of is… _confessing _to you. Telling you the _whole _truth.”

“C-Confess? What do you-”

“Remember how I told you that Adam threatened you before everything?”

Yang’s eyes go wide. “Of course, how could I forget-”

“I didn’t tell you the entire story. I told you that he hurt you because you were calling out for me. That wasn’t a lie, but I left a detail out because I was scared for you to know. Before he stabbed me, he told me that he’d destroy everything I _love_. Then you came in.” Blake meets her eyes, “He saw how I looked at you and knew that you would be an obstacle if he was to get to me. He could tell that my interest was not in him anymore. So… he told me that he’d start with you… and you know the rest.”

“I still don’t-” Yang frowns, “What does that have to do with confessing something to me? Are you implying that…?”

Blake stares at her for a moment and then lets out a little laugh. “Yang… _yes_. Yes, that’s what I’m implying.”

Yang slowly starts to smile, and everyone else fades from Blake’s mind as she sees it. “You love me?”

“For _so _long.”

Immediately after the words leave her mouth, Yang is rushing forward and pressing her lips against hers briefly. Then, she pulls back with wide eyes when she realizes that she hadn’t asked if that was what Blake wanted, and she’s about to ask before Blake grabs Yang by the collar of her jacket and pulls her back in. Yang’s hand falls to the ground to steady herself as she kisses back. She distantly registers a gasp from someone else around them, but she really doesn’t care, and brings her other hand up to cup Blake’s jaw. The faunus tilts her head slightly, parting her lips in the process. Despite that, Yang doesn’t make any move to further the intensity, knowing that she probably wouldn’t want to stop, also knowing that she would _have _to because of the others being around them. Instead, the brawler pulls back, biting Blake’s lower lip as she does so. The position of Yang’s hand would prevent anyone else from seeing _that _little display. 

Blake slowly blinks her eyes open, smiling softly when she meets the soft violet ones staring back at her. Her heart flutters as Yang whispers, “I love you too.”

“_Finally!” _Weiss yells, “I thought I was going to have to lock you two in a room in Atlas.”

Blake blushes, and Yang bites her lip. “That won’t be necessary,” Blake mumbles as she moves some hair behind her ear.

“I can put two and two together; I kind of assumed as much after that display.” Weiss says back, then adds sarcastically, “_Thanks _for that, by the way. _Totally _needed to see that.”

“Sorry.” Blake shrugs.

Yang smirks as she meets her partner’s eyes again, “No we’re not.”

“_Yang_!”


End file.
